Delicious Torture
by asyouwish41319
Summary: "No, no, I want to hear how it was," She rolled over on her side as she said it, propping her head up with her elbow and cradling it in her hand. He grinned and matched her position, halfheartedly trying to hide his excitement that she hadn't chosen to sleep instead. One-Shot Casketty goodness.


**DAMMIT this wasn't supposed to be a sex story. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. I hope you guys like it! Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: My story, not my characters. 3**

* * *

It was later than he'd anticipated but the sun still hadn't risen and he took comfort in knowing that in a few short moments she'd be in his arms again. He'd expected to have only the moonlight to guide him but when he turned the corner to his office he could see the light illuminating from the night stand by Kate. She lie there on a messy comforter, her legs curled up under her, in a pair of shorts and her favorite old sweater of his. He smiled as he placed his bags by the dresser, concentrated on the sound of her even breathing that he missed so much.

He took his pants off, changed his shirt, and crawled into bed, scooting over and gently bringing her hair away from her neck so he could place soft kisses to the warm skin there. She responded immediately, smiling and reaching her hand up to slide into his hair. "Hey," she purred, "you're home, how was your trip?" when she started to turn over he stopped her with a hand on her ribs.

"It's ok, I'll tell you about it in the morning, you're tired, get some sleep," he stroked her as he said it, first her hair and then her thigh where she laced her fingers with his. He leaned in and kissed her, pulling away too soon but she wasn't finished and brought his face back to hers by his jaw. "I love you, g'night," he whispered in her ear. That got her attention.

"No, no, I want to hear how it was," She rolled over on her side as she said it, propping her head up with her elbow, and cradling it in her hand. He grinned and matched her position, halfheartedly trying to hide his excitement that she hadn't chosen to sleep instead. She was smiling an infectious smile and he found himself staring, following her sleepy eyes down her perfectly smooth cheeks to those lips he wanted to kiss forever. "Tell me how it was, I missed you," Her hand found it's way to his and he pulled it up to his mouth, pressed a kiss to her fingers before he started.

"Well, you already know a lot of it. When I got there Thursday we went to dinner and didn't talk much about the contract which bothered me since that was what I went for and I'd much rather have been here, than there and missing you." He watched her hand as he spoke, running his fingers over hers, then turning it over and brushing his finger tips to her palm. "I went back to the hotel and talked to you for a couple hours and then when I woke up I had three meetings in the morning and afternoon. The rest of the day was free and since you were working I wrote a bit. Nothing for the books though, just something about you.."

Her brow furrowed and she felt herself blushing as he laced his fingers with hers. "What did you write?"

"You can read it tomorrow. I was just thinking about you and my mind was reeling so I had to write it down. Anyways, Saturday I had the book signing, met some cool fans, had another boring dinner, fell asleep on the phone with you, sorry about that, by the way." She grinned at that, and he watched as he brought his hand to her hip, resting his fingers on the warm skin exposed there. "This morning _another_ boring meeting with Gina and a few other people which is where I was went you sent me that first picture.." his lips turned up on a smile as he trailed off and he could see her eyes changing, sleepy to aroused in a split second and that was one of the things about her that drove him mad.

"You liked that?" she asked and he answered with an _mmm_ even though it was rhetorical. He watched as she gripped her bottom lip with her teeth, let his hands roam higher up under the sweater she wore.

"You look so sexy in my clothes," he said as he kissed her lips long and slow before he brought his mouth lazily down her jaw to her sweet neck. She let out a quiet moan as she slid her hand into his hair and then down his neck and to his shoulder.

"D'you like that picture better than the other ones?" she asked when she found her voice, pulling her hand out from under her head and lying back, keeping her head to the side so he could continue the delicious torture on her neck.

"Mmm, it's hard to choose a favorite but I especially liked when you took it off.." he brought his lips from her chest where he found himself, the sweater tugging at the back of her neck the result of his decent at the v of the fabric. It was an open mouthed kiss and he pulled himself on top of her, felt her hands on his cheeks and then his body, and she rubbed her palms slowly up and down his chest, her fingers hardening his nipples through his shirt.

He pulled away so they could breathe, immediately pushing her sweater up and kissing her ribs up to her breasts and he hardened at the noises she made when he pulled her nipple into his mouth. His lips left a trail of wetness as he brought his mouth to the other breast, and he spent time there, listening to her soft moans before starting his decent. Her stomach quivered when he left little kisses and he smiled into her skin as he thought of their first night.

"You forgot to send the one I asked for," he recalled, keeping his mouth on her body, on her thighs.

"I didn't forget, Castle, that's gross," her face was flushed with arousal and it only turned him on more.

"Not to me," he tucked his fingers in the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down and tossing them to the side. "_I've seen every single inch of you, Kate,_" he whispered, peppering kisses up her thighs, and lingering where they meet. "_I love every single inch of you,_" He kept his lips and tongue over the fabric there and it was a delicious torture he knew she loved. His hands ran over her thighs, pulled them further apart before settling one on her hip and one under the back of her thigh. Her hands found their way into his hair and he thought it was probably her favorite place to put them.

When his tongue snuck around the fabric, sliding over her skin, she let out a gasp and then a long, breathy moan and he knew she was almost there. Could tell by the way she panted and squirmed slowly beneath him. She tugged on his hair, halfheartedly trying to pull him up but he stayed where he was. She reached down and pulled the fabric to the side for him and he let out a moan to which she responded by jerking her hips up.

Suddenly, he sat up and pulled her thong down her legs, his fingers warm and touching every inch he could before tossing them over the side of the bed and watching her as he went back down to finish her off. She was moaning in anticipation and her eyes were locked on his and how was he ever going to survive her. "_So sexy,_" he whispered into her flesh and she brought her hands into his hair again, fisting, and screwing her eyes shut. His hands slid their way to her knees, opening her as wide as she could go, and working her with his tongue, keeping her legs spread wide when she came fast and hard and hot, and she tugged at his hair so bad it hurt but he welcomed it.

"_Oh my god,_" she whimpered, sliding her hand over her face as she breathed heavily. He crawled up her body just taking it all in, the way she lay there with her legs open for him, his sweater bunch up under her neck, and her breasts exposed as her chest rose and then fell, her nipples hard and round. Her head was back and her eyelashes brushed her flushed cheeks and he thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

When she opened her eyes, he smiled at her, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her, moaning when she invited his tongue into her mouth, tasting herself on him. She broke the kiss but kept her forehead on his, biting her lip as she reached down his body and rubbed him through his boxers. "Mm, already hard, I see," she wasted no time slipping her hand into his boxers and pulling him out, stroking him long and slow.

"How could I not be after _that_," she cut him off, opening his mouth with hers, leading with her tongue and kissing him breathless as she worked him up in her hand. That smooth, sexy hand. He opened his eyes and watched as she stroked him, her hand working in circles, her thumb circling his tip and spreading pre-cum down and around him. Her ring caught the light and damn it if that didn't almost tip him over the edge. He knew she could tell because she stopped and pushed on his shoulder lightly.

"Switch," was all she said and he was rolling onto his back and pulling her along with him. When she straddled his hips, his sweater fell down over her breasts but caught on her ribs and her side, leaving her belly button exposed as she sunk down on him without preamble. That quiet, breathy moan she always let out had him ready to go immediately but she started out slowly, rolling her hips in a circle as she lifted off of him and then settled back down. He grabbed her hips, pushing his up into her every time she came back down and the room was a mess of breathy moans and sighs.

He couldn't keep his eyes away from where their bodies met, and he went crazy when she started rolling her hips, forward and back, her belly moving in salacious waves. His hands slid up under the sweater, his fingers crawling their way up to her nipples and he rubbed and pinched and watched as she tipped her head back, exposing that long tender neck. He found himself pulling her down by it, bringing her mouth to his and she put a hand on either side of his head and kissed him wholeheartedly, all the while pumping her hips into his.

He was so close, and he pushed himself hard and fast up into her, meeting her hips with force each time she came down on him. Her moans got louder and turned him on to no end, he was throbbing inside of her, and she was so wet and, _fuck_, that was it. He flipped her onto her back and slammed into her, spilling over on a throaty moan as she whimpered in his ear and joined him, her mouth open in a quiet O until the end when she couldn't help it. Her hands weren't still, sliding over his chest, and over his arms and up under his shirt to his nipples.

"Why are you still dressed?" she breathed when she got her voice back, smiling as he came in for a kiss, long and slow and deadly. When he sat up to pull his shirt off, she did the same; slowly stripping the sweater off because she knew he was watching. She lie down, arching her back, her hand running up her stomach slowly.

"You're gonna be the death of me, woman," she laughed when he dove back down to her and then her laughter died on a sigh as his lips found untouched skin that'd once been covered by his college sweatshirt.


End file.
